


Key Lime Pie

by DryDreams



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Pie, Smut, sarah basically saying her hubby can sleep with his ex as if that would ever happen irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot.<br/>Wherein Girls/Girls/Boys was a declaration, Sarah is way too chill and everyone is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Lime Pie

**Author's Note:**

> this has nothing at all to do with reality or even what I want to be reality. I wrote this so long ago, but it's still cute so you're welcome. Not changing the line that says "their tongues tangled" because I think it's funny. Enjoy!

“And love is not a choice….”

Sarah leaned back and smiled awkwardly. He looked at her expectantly-  
“Well!?”

She cocked her head and took a deep breath.  
“It’s gorgeous, Brendon. You are gorgeous- but what exactly are you trying to say? This song isn’t about me.”  
He blinked.  
“What do you mean? It’s a message! Of my….support!”  
She smiled sweetly, appreciating the innocent look on his face.  
“Are you sure?”  
Brendon swallowed hard, images of the past flitting through his head.  
“Positive. Dunno what you mean.”  
She dropped the smile and stood up, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
“Whatever you say, honey.”  
He watched her go, his stomach twisting with the realization. Damn woman knew him better than he knew himself.

~~

“Hey, Ryan!” William called from the other room,  
“Have you seen Panic’s new music video??”  
Ryan rolled his eyes. He could hear the amusement in William’s voice and was not in the mood to be made fun of.  
“Miss Jackson!??” He yelled back.  
Will laughed out loud.  
“Nope, the other one.”  
Ryan raised an eyebrow. It was worth a look. Brendon’s new music was catchy and Ryan didn’t mind it. He pulled out his laptop and opened the window, clicking the link William had conveniently sent him. The beat started out, catchy already, and there was Brendon’s face. No big deal, he was used to seeing that big forehead everywhere lately- then the camera zoomed out. His breath caught in his throat-  
“fuck….”  
He watched the whole thing twice. Then he went back and listened to it again. Then he sat there in silence, ignoring the fact that he was a little hard.  
Suddenly, his vision blurred as the situation became clear.  
Brendon had no RIGHT! and more than that, it was a stupid move! Some of their fans were pretty clever! And he was married for God’s sake! Now was not the time to profess his love in front of the entire world!  
The more he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that Brendon must not have thought about it as much as it seemed. There was no way he had made that fucking video with Ryan in mind, no way in hell.  
Being a seasoned lyricist, he knew what it felt like to pour out your feelings onto a page and not quite realize what you were writing about….but it seemed so obvious.  
“Damn him, I’ve moved on…” he muttered under his breath.  
Then he grabbed his coat, stuffed his laptop in his bag and started for the door.  
William smiled wryly when he heard the door slam. Looks like this song wasn’t getting done anytime soon. He only hoped Sarah was as patient as everyone said.

~~

Sarah had been expecting the phone to ring for some time after the video was released, but she had not been expecting the doorbell. She was mildly surprised, but when she opened the door her welcoming smile was genuine.  
“Hey, Ry.”

He met her eyes a little hesitantly.  
“Sorry I didn’t call.”

They sat on the couch in silence for a little while. Brendon was at the studio with the guys. As used to being around Bren as Sarah and Ryan were, personal space was not really a thing. They were half watching some stupid television show, sprawled out comfortably on the couch. 

He was different, she observed. A bit less shy. New hair- which was the biggest change. He didn’t look like the awkward teenager she used to know, all long limbs and big eyes. He had starting dressing somewhat like he was looking to join Fall Out Boy or something.All leather jackets and edgy t-shirts. As different as it was from the vests and floral shirts, it was no surprise. He tended to go through phases.  
He broke her train of thought suddenly by clearing his throat in a serious manner and starting to speak, but she shushed him, poking him gently in the side.  
“It’s alright, Ryan. I knew it when I married him.”  
He looked at her and cocked his head. He looked remarkably like a confused puppy and she gave him a small smile.  
“I saw the way his breath caught when he heard your name. How he couldn’t sing that damn song without crying. “melt your headaches...call it home”.. I had to peel him off the floor when you left. He loves you. He always has- I am the one who interrupted things. Not you.”  
Ryan sighed, shifting and leaning his head on her shoulder.  
“But it was over...I was gonna be okay…”  
She chuckled.  
“Oh honey. We can never be okay. Not after him.”

~~

Brendon came home prepared to kiss his wife, chill on the couch and make a vine about his dogs. What he got instead was a note from Sarah saying see you in a week, and a Ryan Ross passed out on his couch with the dumb dogs passed out on top of him.  
“Traitors…” he muttered. He shot another glance at Ryan’s sleeping form, ignoring the feeling pooling in his gut. Asleep like that, he looked as young as the last time Bren had seen him. Forcing himself to stop staring, he went upstairs and sat on the floor in the hallway, dialing Sarah’s number.  
“Hey, honey.”  
“Hi. Where are you going all of a sudden for a whole week?”  
“Gee and Lyn-z had unfortunate tour complications and needed someone to watch Bandit for a little while. I’ll be back next Thursday.”  
That’s convenient, he thinks but doesn’t say.  
“Ok...tell the squirt I say hi. But honey?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why is there a Ryan Ross on our couch?”  
“You two need to….sort things out. We talked.”  
“ but Sarah...I don’t want to-”  
“Don’t but me- I know you two better than you know yourselves. Don’t worry about me. You know how I feel about all this. I need you to be happy. I don’t care what has to happen for you to be happy.”  
He sighed heavily.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too honey. I’ll see you in a week Bren.”  
“Bye..”  
*click*

He sat there for a little while, at a loss. His wife was setting him up! That wasn’t how things were supposed to work...but he couldn’t quite think straight knowing that Ryan was downstairs. Suddenly a yelp and some muttered apologies came from downstairs and Brendon grinned. Damn Ross had rolled on top of the dog. It felt right somehow, normal. Ryan, being here. He drew a deep breath and headed downstairs.

~~

Ryan had finished checking the small dog for injury when he heard the steps on the stairs. He froze, completely unprepared despite having a 5 hour bus ride to think about his predicament. He only hoped Brendon was aware of his presence and fully clothed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.  
“Coffee, Ry?” Bren’s deep voice came from the kitchen.  
Ryan shivered noticeably at how the old nickname rolled off of his tongue.  
“No thanks. Hi, by the way. Sorry for rolling on your dog.”  
Brendon laughed. “You shoulda made a vine about it!”  
“I only make vines about my cat.”  
In all honesty, Ryan had avoided watching Brendon’s ‘famous’ vines until recently. He hadn’t wanted to bring up unwanted feelings….a little late for that now, tho.  
Brendon plopped down on the couch next to him, their knees knocking, chewing rather loudly. He held out a plate of pizza bites in offering and Ryan wrinkled his nose at the fake microwave food.  
“Your loss!” Brendon shrugged and turned off the tv which had been running in the background. “So.”  
“So…”  
“You heard the song then..”  
“Saw the video.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yup. Nice hipbones.”  
Brendon almost choked on a pizza bite.  
“Right”  
He composed himself and looked deep in thought for a moment, choosing his words.  
“I didn’t really know what I was saying. I mean, I get it now… but…”

Ryan nodded. He understood. 

“I missed you.”

 

They hugged after that. Brendon thinks he might have cried, but no one can prove that. He fell asleep curled up in Ryan’s lap, and woke up tangled in his arms. 

It had been such a long time.

 

~~

They spent a good part of the next day like this. Tangled on the couch, not talking about anything, pretending like those two years apart hadn’t really happened. Ignoring the fact that they were alone in a house with beds and lots of lost time to make up for.  
Eventually, somewhere around 2 in the afternoon, Ryan got up.  
“I’m taking a shower, and you are taking a shower, and we are going to get pie.” He announced, and sauntered off to the guest bathroom that he had located earlier that day. Brendon sighed and got up as well. He grabbed a T-shirt and skinny jeans, also grabbing some of his larger clothes and leaving them by the other bathrooms door, remembering Ryan’s lack of luggage. The shower was quick, and he ignored the things happening down below whenever he remembered that Ryan was a few rooms away.

They went to a little place on a corner, and got key lime. They talked about pointless things, arguing over whether Frank Sinatra was better than John Lennon, until Ryan brought up what had been unsaid for two days.  
“Brendon, what are we doing? We can’t do what we used to...sing together and sleep together and not give a shit.”  
Brendon contemplated this for a little while, moving his crumbs around on his plate. Then he bit his lip and looked up at Ryan.  
“Why not?”  
The older boy’s eyes widened.  
“What!?”  
“Grab the rest of that gorgeous pie, Ross”  
He did as he was told and followed the short, stupid little singer out the door.

~~

It wasn’t half a second before the pie was safely in the fridge that Ryan found himself stuck between the dishwasher and a pair of skinny jean clad hips. Brendon’s face was very close to his and his breath smelled like key lime pie.  
Brendon’s eyes flickered down to his lips.  
“Can I..?”

“yeah..” Ryan breathed

He kissed him hard, digging his fingers into his hips. Bren licked at his bottom lip and he gave him entrance, their tongues tangled. Brendon didn’t kiss the same as he used to, Ry observed as he moaned softly into the singers mouth. He was rougher, more desperate. As if- whaddya know- he hadn’t kissed him in years. Ryan’s hands fluttered around at first, until they found purchase in the mop of hair on of Brendon’s head. The shorter man’s hands were bolder, slipping under Ryan’s shirt, making him shiver as his fingertips ghosted over his stomach. He slipped a finger through the belt loop of Brens jeans, tugging him closer, looking for friction and grinding their hips. Brendon moaned loudly at that, and pulled back.  
He stared at Ryan for a moment, looking breathtakingly debauched and breathing heavily. Then he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
After hastily ditching his shirt, Ry found himself practically thrown onto the bed and jumped on, Brendon nipping at his neck. He ground up against him, both painfully hard and Brendon groaned.  
“fuck, Ry, want you so bad…”  
He palmed him through his jeans, then fumbled with the button and tugged them off, his boxers coming off with them. Brendon wasted no time getting his mouth down there, stopping only to plant a wet kiss on the other boys stomach and nip at his hipbone. Ryan gasped as Bren sucked him into his mouth, hot and wet and wonderful. He squirmed and whimpered as he watched Brens head bob, threw his head back and moaned when the singers tongue laved over the head of his cock. It wasn’t long before he was coming with a shout, Brendon swallowing him down.  
He pulled at the shock of hair, tugging the other man up to him and kissed him, tasting the saltiness of himself. He reached down and removed the obstacle of Brens jeans, rewarded with a beautiful noise when he got a handful of cock. Brendon moaned into Ry’s mouth, matched his movements with short thrusts, and soon he was coming too.  
They lay tangled for a while, damp and satisfied, Ryan’s fingers combing through Bren’s hair. He had decided a while ago that he liked the new look.  
Brendon sighed and tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to the underside of the taller man’s jaw.  
“Gosh darn it, we’ve done it again.”


End file.
